Episode 8077/8078 (22nd February 2018)
Plot Bernice has arranged Vanessa, Kerry, Priya and herself to join Robert on a night out. Robert tries to back out but Bernice drags him into a taxi. Tracy leaves David a teary voicemail. Her husband is sitting in his van in silence. Paddy gets in trouble with Chas by making a joke about her age ahead of her birthday tomorrow. Ross asks Pete to collect his prescription so he can avoid going outside. At a gay bar, the girls plus Robert play a drinking game. Meanwhile, in the pub backroom, Victoria questions what Aaron was doing messing with Robert's head on Valentine's Day. She mentions Robert has gone to a gay bar and questions if Aaron would be okay with Robert meeting someone tonight. Aaron claims he would so Victoria invites him along but Aaron declines. Bernice introduces Robert to a man named Mike but Robert isn't interested. Belle and Lachlan have got the things they need to set up their micro-brewery business, now all they need is somewhere to set up. Lisa explains to Chas and Charity that they hoped they could use the pub kitchen after hours but Chas refuses as they've not yet registered as a brewer. Charity is jealous to see a picture of Vanessa at the gay bar. Tracy explains to Frank that Phil was blackmailing her. Frank thinks they should get the police involved but Tracy doesn't want to. She tearfully admits to her father that she used to be a prostitute. Vanessa encourages reluctant Robert to get Mike's number. Aaron appears in the club to see Robert laughing with Mike and stares at them as Alex appears. Priya has slipped the DJ some money to play Kerry's requests. Reluctant Robert onto the dance floor. Tracy explains the circumstances which lead her nineteen year old self to selling sex. She insists she did what she had to do. Aaron smiles as he watches Robert dance. He admits to Alex that he didn't come to the club to find him, he came to find Robert. Aaron breaks up with Alex. Charity decides to head to the club so she agrees Belle and Lachlan can use the pub kitchen to brew some beer if one of them covers her shift now. A pizza deliveryman bangs at the door of Dale View but as he doesn't want anyone to see his face, Ross ignores it. Alex questions what's changed. Aaron states he really misses Robert and can't get over it. Vanessa is pleased that Charity has turned up at the club as Robert is horrified to see Aaron at the club. Vanessa and Charity kiss as Aaron continues to watch Robert dance. After Frank leaves, Phil appears in the shop. Robert is approached by Mike outside the club who invites Robert back to his. Whist Mike goes off to tell his mates where he's going, Aaron walks up to Robert and apologises for yesterday. Before he can tell Robert about splitting with Alex, Mike returns and Robert heads off with him leaving Aaron devastated. Phil refuses leave the shop until Tracy deletes the video from yesterday. Tracy feels threatened by Phil so knees him in his private regions just as David walks in. Tracy decides to call the police. When the DJ refuses to play anymore of Kerry's requests, Priya demands her money back. The DJ tells her to come and get it. Priya does just that, resulting in the whole group getting thrown out of the club. Chas isn't pleased to find Belle and Lachlan brewing in the pub kitchen and realises it's Charity's doing. Pete returns home to find the pizzas left on the doorstep. Ross says the deliveryman never knocked but Pete knows his brother is lying. David orders Tracy to send the video to Phil's wife just as the police turn up. Tracy hands the Police Officer her phone and tells her she wants to press charges for blackmail and harassment. The drunken clubbers return to The Woolpack. After upsetting Chas earlier, Paddy decides to surprise her by telling her about her birthday present - a month long trip to Mexico. Chas is delighted. Tracy talks to the police officer and admits Phil used to pay her for sex. The police officer asks Tracy to come down to the police station to give a statement. Aaron informs Paddy that he finished with Alex tonight and also tells Paddy that Bernice and Victoria took Robert out to find a new bloke, also admits it that he wanted to stop it from happened but he was too late. Chas is excited about her trip to Mexico. Whilst walking home, Aaron hears a noise coming from the garage so goes to investigate. He finds Robert drinking a bottle of whisky. Aaron is pleased Robert didn't go back to Mike's whilst Robert is surprised to learn Aaron ended things with Alex. Aaron tells Robert he ended things with Alex as he still wants him. Robert fears Aaron is making a mistake but Aaron states he isn't, he was going to break up with Alex before but bottled it. Aaron comments the way he feels about Robert is scary. Robert believes Aaron is upset over Alex but Aaron is adamant he's not, he got with Alex to forget about Robert but it just made him want Robert more. Pete decides to go over to Rhona's and leave Ross to stew. Robert fears if he and Aaron do reunite, Aaron may resent Seb as he'll always be a reminder of his infidelity. Aaron promises he won't. Robert brings up Rebecca being around but Aaron thinks he'll be able to handle it as he believes they've ended up in this situation through lack of communication. Aaron leans into kiss Robert but Robert stops him. Before leaving the garage, Robert states he'd rather not have Aaron back than lose him again. When, Tracy and Frank return from the police station David explains he doesn't feel weird about the past few days, he feels angry that his wife could be put in that position and not tell him. He assures Tracy he doesn't feel any less about her due to her past. Charity admits to Vanessa that the pictures of her in the club made her uncharacteristically jealous. Vanessa calls Charity her 'girlfriend' and they kiss. Aaron makes his way to Keepers Cottage and knocks at the door. Robert doesn't open the door at first, but when he does, Aaron gives him a big speech about all the good things he's done and begs him to come home. Robert agrees and they kiss before walking hand in hand back to the Mill. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson Guest cast *Mike - Aidan O'Callaghan *Alex Mason - Steven Flynn *DJ - Hadley Smith *Phil - Ryan Hayes *Police Officer - Emily Fairweather Locations *Keepers Cottage - Front garden and living room *Main Street *David's Shop - Shop floor *Cricketer's Row *The Woolpack - Bar, backroom and kitchen *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Unknown gay bar, Hotten *Alleyway in Hotten Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *A friend of Alex's is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *Make You Feel My Love by Adele is used as Incidental music over the final scene as Aaron and Robert walk down the street hand in hand. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,540,000 (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Extended episodes